Known electronic ballasts generally have a mains rectifier, an intermediate circuit for providing an intermediate circuit voltage, a control module in the form of an integrated circuit, and in particular a resonant converter. When without a load, a correspondingly high voltage is generated to start a fluorescent lamp. If a different load, e.g. an LED is connected, a resonant circuit is attenuated so that no increased voltage is generated.